A convertible top of this kind is known from practice and embodied as a so-called folding top, which has a convertible top cover, which is adjustable by way of a convertible top rod assembly between a closed position spanning a vehicle interior and a storage position opening the vehicle interior toward the top. On both sides in relation to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the convertible top, the convertible top rod assembly comprises a rod arrangement including a main link and a main column, which are pivotably mounted on a respective vehicle-fixed main bearing. For expanding the convertible top cover, the convertible top rod assembly also comprises transverse bows, which connect the rod arrangements arranged on both sides with each other. The connection of the transverse bows can take place via fix fulcrums, which are formed on the respective rod arrangement. Due to package limits, however, there is the problem that it is not always possible to generate a fix fulcrum that does not cause an overexpansion of the fabric.
Alternatively, it is also known to connect transverse bows of a folding top to the rod arrangements arranged on both sides via additional lowering levers, to each of which a control lever is hinged. Then, however, there are at least two additional components per rod arrangement in the form of the levers.